


Five

by arianapeterson19



Series: Shameless [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Avengers Tower, Bottom Tony, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fisting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oblivious Clint Barton, Size Kink, Sweet Thor, Top Thor (Marvel), movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Tony had complete and utter faith in Thor.





	Five

There were certain moments in their relationship that made Tony smile days, weeks, months later. Moments like when he would be woken in the morning to Thor trying – and failing – to make bacon or the time after a battle that Tony spent an hour washing, brushing, and braiding Thor’s hair to help him calm down. Even moments of just snuggling in bed on a rainy day instead of facing the world. They were wonderful moments that made Tony squirm with happiness – very different from the way Thor was making him squirm at the moment.

“You’re doing so well,” praised Thor.

“Oh my – Thor!” yelled Tony, eyes rolling back in his head.

“You take my fingers so well,” said Thor, stabbing three fingers into Tony’s prostate before stroking it lovingly. "So well.”

“Oh FUCK!” 

Thor pulled his fingers out and shoved four fingers back in, soaking in Tony’s wails at the sudden stretch. Tony danced on his fingers, his neglected cock dripping pre-cum on his stomach. His legs were spread out and strapped into stirrups, held out of the way so he didn’t accidentally kick Thor or end up hurting himself. It also helped that it gave Thor a beautiful view of his hole and cock at the same time.

“What a slut,” said Thor fondly, fucking his four thick fingers into Tony’s hole with glee. “Your ass clenching on my fingers, so hungry for my hand. You’re going to be gaping after this. I bet I could fuck you after and you wouldn’t even feel it. Oh, you’d try to clamp down but your ass would be so open it just wouldn’t work.”

Tony moaned at the idea.

“Please,” whimpered Tony.

“I’m going to stuff you with my fist. And then I have a surprise for you.”

Thor pulled back, tucked his thumb into his palm, and pushed firmly forward, stroking Tony’s thigh and stomach soothingly as he met resistance. Still, Thor was not a quitter and eventually his hand sank into Tony’s body. Both froze for a moment, astonished at the accomplishment.

“So beautiful,” whispered Thor, twisting his hand slightly, causing Tony to moan with desire. “Look at you, my little puppet. You’re greedy hole clenching around my hand. Ready for more?”

Tony nodded, panting at the feeling of being so incredibly full even as his muscles relaxed and allowed Thor to move more. The god wasted no time in curling his fingers into a fist in Tony’s body and fucking it forward a few centimeters.

“More!”

“As you wish.”

Thor spent the next hour and a half fucking Tony with his fist. Tony’s hole became so loose that Thor could pull his fist all the way out and punch it back in without problem. That was the moment he knew he was ready.

Thor pulled his hand out of his boyfriend, unstrapped his legs, helped Tony slip on a new pair of sweat pants he had bought him, and all but carried Tony out into the common room. It was empty and Thor sat them on their usual couch, covering them with a blanket as JARVIS turned on a movie.

As the movie played, Thor let his hand wander down to the back of Tony’s sweat pants, silently undoing the hidden zipper in the middle seam of the fabric. Tony didn’t respond, his mind worn out and focused on the movie. He jerked slightly when Thor stroked his fingers down his still dripping crack.

“Mmm,” hummed Tony with satisfaction when Thro sank three fingers into his hole with ease.

“My little slut,” whispered Thor in his ear, stroking his fingers slowly in and out. “Only content when your ass is full. So concerned with being full you don’t even mind that you’re out in the common room.”

Three fingers were pulled out and replaced by Thor’s entire hand, which slid home easily after the vigorous fisting Tony’s ass had received ten minutes before. Tony whimpered as Thor curled his hand into a fist and just let it sit inside Tony’s hole.

“Hey guys,” said Clint, walking into the room and throwing himself into his favorite armchair. “Mind if we turn on the subtitles? I left my hearing aids in my room.”

“Not a problem,” said Thor with an easy smile.

The archer turned his full attention to the screen and Thor leaned his head down to Tony’s ear.

“Look at you, sitting here with my fist up your ass, your friend in the room,” whispered Thor, wiggling his fist slightly to emphasize the point. “I always knew you couldn’t contain yourself. Letting me fist you in front of someone else. I’m going to make you cum like this, my fist in your ass, Clint in the room.

Thor started rubbing his knuckles into Tony’s prostate and Tony hid his face in Thor’s neck to muffle the sounds escapes from his mouth. It almost looked like he was having a nightmare and Thor was trying to comfort him, ease him into a more restful slumber. The hand not invading Tony’s stretched hole was tangled in his messy brown locks, tugging to heighten Tony’s pleasure and keep him firmly in place.

“Just like this, my darling,” whispered Thor, thrusting his fist with slow, powerful patience. “I love how your hole is so ravenous, hugging my hand. Let me do the work and make your cum on my big hand alone.”

Thor went to work, focusing on all the secret places he knew would make Tony squirm the most. Within minutes, Tony was stifling a moan as his orgasm overtook him and he spilled into his pants. Thor eased his still fully formed fist out of Tony’s gaping ass, relishing in the twitches his lovers body rewarded him with. Then, not as gently, he replaced his hand with a new dildo that was slightly thicker than his fist so it stuck firmly.

“I want you nice and loose for when the movie ends and we are alone,” whispered Thor. “Because I’m going to fuck you and you will be nothing more than a wet hole. You won’t even feel it but I will. I can’t wait.”

Tony bit his lip and shuddered as Thor zipped his pants back up, the movie playing on and Clint chuckling at the subtitles in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an argument with a person and they yelled, "I'll see you in hell!" as they were walking away and I responded with the first thing I thought, which was, "I'll be the one on the throne!" and I regret nothing.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
